Destiny
by chosungminnie
Summary: Kyu tiba-tiba dijodohkan oleh eommanya. Ia menolak. Lagi pula ia sedang mengincar seorang model cantik sekaligus anak dari desainer terkenal seantero Korea. /"Sebetulnya bukan kau yang semustinya dijodohkan.."/"Lalu siapa?"/"Siwon, dia yang semustinya dijodohkan"/. KyuMin story /GS/EnJOY


Destiny (1/?)

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (B), Lee Sungmin (G), and other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Disclaimer : Kyu and Min only belongs to God. But this story really belongs to me!

"Bagaimana keadaan Siwon dok?".

"Detak jantungnya masih berjalan lambat. Saya sudah mengambil sebagian pecahan kaca yang menembus dadanya. Sangat sulit untuk mengambil pecahan itu, karena kalau sedikit saja salah akan berakibat fatal".

"Saya percaya pada anda dok, saya serahkan Siwon pada anda. Saya mohon, lakukan yang terbaik untuknya".

"Tentu saja Tuan Han, saya akan memaksimalkan seluruhnya untuk Siwon".

ooOOOooOOOooOOOoo

Seorang lelaki tengah terbaring lemah diatas ranjang beralaskan kain putih. Sekujur tubuhnya terbalut perban dan selang penyambung hidupnya. Dia adalah seorang pilot kebanggan sebuah maskapai penerbangan terkemuka di Korea. Dia sudah malang melintang di dunia penerbangan sejak namanya tercatat sebagai pilot termuda di maskapai penerbangan 'K-Airlines'.

Senyumnya yang ramah, dan tutur katanya yang sopan, membuat namanya melambung tinggi. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sosok Cho Siwon?

Badan tegap dan tinggi, wajah tampan memikat, semua orang pasti tersihir pada pria ini. Pilot Cho Siwon.

Dua hari yang lalu, Siwon ditugaskan untuk terbang kedaerah Miyako, Jepang. Provinsi yang di nobatkan sebagai daerah rawan gempa di Jepang. Untuk apa seorang kapten ternama mengunjungi daerah yang berbahaya seperti itu? Banyak orang bertanya.

Siwon adalah sosok manusia yang berhati malaikat. Seluruh orang yang mengenalnya tau itu. Tepat di tanggal 21 Maret, Miyako diguncang maha dahsyat gempa, dengan kekuatan 8.9 SL. Banyak korban yang berjatuhan akibat gempa itu, tidak kurang dari 1000 jiwa yang terenggut nyawanya.

Maskapai 'K-Airlines' berencana untuk memberi bantuan kepada korban disana. Siwon yang mendengar berita itu tentu saja berantusias tinggi. Jiwa sosialnya memang tumbuh menjulang, persis dengan ayahnya, Cho Hankyung.

"Bagaimana kalau Captain Siwon yang menjadi pilotnya?".

"Walaupun aku tidak ditugaskan untuk pergi kesana, aku akan mendesak direktur untuk mengizinkan aku yang membawa pesawat ke daerah Miyako".

Ketika seluruh awak pesawat pergi menuju Miyako, tiba-tiba daerah itu kembali berguncang. Pesawat yang mulai oleng dan tidak terkendali membuat seluruh awak pesawat panik dan tegang. Dan yang lebih merasa tegang adalah Siwon, kapten pesawat itu.

Seluruh radar yang terkontrol baik tadi, sekarang sudah semrawut akibat guncangan gempa yang cukup besar. Radio pemancar sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran didahi Siwon.

"Kita akan landing darurat, tolong semuanya harap tenang dan berdoa". Itulah perintah terakhir Siwon sebelum pesawat landing mendadak disebuah lapangan yang tidak terlalu luas.

Ketika Siwon mulai memainkan seluruh tombol yang ada dihadapannya dan menarik pedal pesawat untuk landing, badan pesawat bagian belakang menabrak sebuah pohon besar dan mengakibatkan pesawat tidak seimbang. Seluruh penghuni pesawat berteriak histeris, membuat Siwon tidak berkonsentrasi penuh.

ooOOOooOOOooOOOoo

"Setelah itu, aku lupa segalanya. Yang aku ingat hanya teriakan Siwon yang memerintahkan kita untuk tenang".

Mendengar cerita Sunny –pramugari yang juga ikut pergi ke Miyako, membuat hati Heechul mendadak tercekit sakit. Siwon anak pertamanya, yang selalu ia banggakan, sekarang tengah terbujur kaku di atas kasur rumah sakit.

"Ahjumma, jangan bersedih seperti itu. Yakinlah, Siwon akan kembali pulih".

Heechul tidak mungkin berpura-pura ia tidak apa-apa, naluri seorang ibu memang kuat kan? Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan anaknya, hatinya akan risau dan tak enak. Itulah yang dirasakan Heechul, entah kenapa walaupun masih ada kemungkinan untuk Siwon kembali pulih, hatinya seperti merasakan hal lain, hal janggal yang menyangkut dihatinya.

Ddokk...ddokk...ddookkk...

Pintu kamar yang ditempati Sunny terbuka perlahan, dan muncullah seorang perawat dengan wajah memucat dibalik pintu itu.

"Maaf nyonya Cho, anda diminta untuk kembali ke kamar Tuan Siwon".

Heechul mengangguk lalu menepuk bahu Sunny pelan.

"Sunny-ah, aku pergi dulu".

Heechul pergi menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup.

Dengan langkah tergesa perawat yang tadi menyuruh Heechul untuk pergi ke kamar Siwon, mendahului langkah Heechul yang lambat.

"Kenapa anda tergesa-gesa begitu? Ada apa sebenarnya?".

"Maaf nyonya, sebenarnya Tuan Siwon sedang kritis, detak jantungnya benar-benar melambat".

"APA? KENAPA ANDA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI!".

Heechul berlari kencang menuju kamar Siwon, dan ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Siwon dengan kasar, Heechul mendapati dokter yang tengah menutupi Siwon dengan kain putih hingga menutupi wajah pucat anak pertamanya itu.

"TI-TIDAK MUNGKIN...SIWONNIE! YA ! KAU APAKAN ANAKKU, HA?".

"Maaf nyonya, saya sudah berusaha dengan penuh. Tapi takdir berkata lain".

Heechul beringsut lemah dilantai dingin rumah sakit, dihadapan jasad Siwon yang sudah memutih.

Hankyung yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping tempat tidur, berlari menopang sang istri yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"Siwonnie !". Teriak Heechul penuh frustasi.

"Sudah, relakan dia untuk pergi. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuknya". Ujar Hankyung menenangkan istrinya walaupun kenyataanya ia juga merasa terpukul dan lemas.

ooOOOooOOOooOOOoo

Cho Kyuhyun seorang penerus perusahaan Cho Corp, perusahaan besar dan terkemuka di Korea Selatan. Jabatan direktur utama sudah digenggam Kyuhyun sejak umurnya menginjak 21 tahun. Sosoknya yang cerdas, tegas dan berwibawa membawanya menempati kursi teratas di perusahaan milik ayahnya tersebut.

Pagi ini bukanlah pagi yang indah seperti yang biasa Kyuhyun lewati, berita mengejutkan yang keluar dari bibir ibunya mengejutkan dirinya yang sedang santai menikmati setangkup roti nut jam kesukaannya.

"Apa? Eomma serius? Aku menolak!". Ujar Kyuhyun tegas lalu meneguk jus jeruknya.

Heechul yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Hankyung –suaminya mendadak berhenti dari kegiatannya lalu berkacak pinggang mengamati Kyuhyun dengan geram. "Ya! Jadilah anak penurut sekali-kali, ini tidak akan menyulitkanmu".

"Tentu saja menyulitkanku, aku baru berusia 24 tahun, untuk apa menikah di usia yang terlampau muda?". Ucap Kyuhyun lalu memasang wajah deathglare khasnya.

"Sebetulnya bukan kau yang semustinya dijodohkan..".

"Lalu siapa?".

"Siwon, dia yang semustinya dijodohkan".

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan. Dia sudah malas kalau tiba-tiba ibunya itu membahas tentang Siwon, kakaknya. Bukannya dia tidak menyukai Siwon, Kyuhyun malah dekat sekali dengan Siwon. Tapi masalahnya, ibunya masih saja tidak bisa melupakan Siwon, Kyuhyun takut ibunya itu mengalami depresi berat dan jatuh sakit lagi seperti dulu.

"Kenapa bisa menurun seperti ini perjodohannya?".

"Ayahmu sudah berhutang budi dengan keluarga Lee, mereka lah yang membantu ayahmu mengembalikan saham perusahaan ayahmu yang terkuras habis akibat para investor yang pergi tanpa alasan jelas. Mereka sudah banyak membantu, jika mereka tidak membantu ayahmu dulu, kau tidak mungkin menempati kursi empuk direktur utama Cho Corp sekarang ini".

Kyuhyun memanggut pelan mendengar cerita ibunya, lalu menggigit kembali roti yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jadi, nanti malam kau jangan pulang telat. Kita akan pergi kerumah keluarga Lee ".

"Uhuk !".

Kyuhyun tersedak mendengar penuturan ibunya. Malam nanti? Ini terlalu cepat untuk disebut perjodohan, ini namanya nikah paksa!

"Yang benar saja? Aku bahkan belum melihat wanita yang akan dijodohkan denganku, dan aku belum menyetujui perjodohan ini".

"Kau harus setuju Kyu, ini sudah perjanjian!". Paksa Heechul dengan penekanan.

"Ta-tapi..".

Belum selesai Kyu melanjutkan protesnya, Heechul pergi meninggalkannya dan menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

"Hah~ aku bahkan tidak bisa untuk menolak !".

Kyuhyun yang baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, terkejut ketika mendapati Heechul tengah melipat tangan di dada dengan tatapan mematikan ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia sengaja pulang agak larut untuk menghnidari acara perjodohan yang akan berlangsung malam ini.

Perjodohan itu bukan tipe seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Apa kata teman-temannya nanti jika mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun, seorang Playboy kelas atas yang digilai banyak wanita cantik, sedang mengikuti acara perjodohan seperti layaknya hidup di zaman sebelum melenium.

Dia bahkan sedang mengencani seorang model cantik, anak dari designer mode terkenal di Korea, Kim Ryeowook. Tidak mungkin dengan tiba-tiba dirinya menghilang dari hadapan Ryeowook, setelah satu bulan ini dia dan Ryeowook selalu 'menempel' layaknya bunga dengan kumbang. Dan selain itu, tahap yang ditunggu-tunggu Kyuhyun selama sebulan ini –menjadikan Ryeowook kekasih sudah di depan mata, tinggal selangkah lagi menuju jenjang itu, dan dia malah dirumitkan dengan masalah perjodohan yang di'turunkan' Siwon padanya. What the?

"Eo-eomma kenapa masih di luar? Ini sudah lar-".

"CHO KYUHYUN ! BOCAH SIALAN !".

Heechul yang sudah menahan emosinya yang bertumpuk diubun-ubun kepalanya, meneriaki anak terakhirnya yang sudah semakin susah diatur itu. Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat itu telah membuat Heechul stress dengan tingkah seenaknya yang makin menjadi-jadi.

Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya memang memiliki sifat acuh, dengan santai melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah seperti tidak ada masalah. Heechul semakin naik pitam, dan mengerang kesal dalam diam.

"Kenapa dia begitu mirip Hankyung ! Menyebalkan !".

ooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOoo

Mentari pagi yang cerah mulai bersinar menapakkan keindahan luar biasa, karya indah Tuhan yang tidak ternilai harganya. Kyuhyun menggeliat tak nyaman ketika matahari yang hangat masuk kedalam kamarnya dan memantul kearah tempat tidur. Cahaya yang berkilau itu menggangu tidur indah Kyuhyun.

"Siapapun yang merasa baik hati! Tutup jendela! Aku tidak suka cahaya matahari !". Teriak Kyuhyun yang masih setengah tertidur . Entah dia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan keadaan sadar atau malah sebaliknya?

"YA! PEMALAS! BANGUN ATAU AKU SIRAM AIR SEKARANG JUGA, HA?".

Heechul yang tidak kalah garangnya, berteriak dengan kencang pada seonggok (?) daging yang masih terbungkus selimut biru langit itu. Di tangannya gayung berisi air bercampur es batu sudah digenggamnya, bersiap untuk memberi siraman (?) pada anaknya yang pemalas itu.

"E-eomma!". Kyuhyun refleks terbangun dan terduduk ketika mendengar kata 'siram' yang tadi terluncur dari bibir ibunya. Dia benar-benar anti dengan yang namanya 'disiram', hal yang paling dibencinya.

"Aku bangun! Lihat, aku sudah bangun !". Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Cepat pergi ke kamar mandi dan turun, kau pikir dengan menjadi pewaris Cho Corp kau bisa seenaknya berleha-leha? Keterlaluan !". Ucap Heechul murka lalu pergi menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa ibunya begitu semakin sensitif padanya? Apa karena perjodohan konyol itu?

Berfikir untuk menghindar sudah dilakukan Kyuhyun tapi untuk melaksanakan rencana busuknya itu ternyata tidak semudah mengalahkan Donghae hyung bermain starcraft, dan Kyuhyun membenci itu. Kyuhyun hanya takut jika gadis yang dijodohkan olehnya tidak seperti para gadis yang selama ini mengelilingi hidupnya. Sexy, tinggi, dengan lingkar pinggang sekitar 80 senti, rata-rata gadis seperti itulah yang sering Kyuhyun temukan di lingkaran hidupnya yang sempurna.

"Han, aku sudah cape membujuk Kyuhyun, kau tau kan sifat keras kepalanya itu? Bantu aku membujuknya untuk mau dijodohkan". Ujar Heechul sembari menggelayut manja kepada suaminya yang berkebangsaan China itu.

Hankyung yang sedang bercermin membetulkan letak dasinya, menatap bayangan Heechul yang terpantul di dalam cermin.

"Jebak saja dia, kenapa kau harus pusing-pusing membujuk bocah setan itu?".

Heechul menaikan kepalanya yang berada di pundak Hankyung, menatap suaminya dengan terkejut. Selanjutnya wajah terkejut Heechul berubah menjadi seringaian kecil, mirip seringai Kyuhyun.

Cup~

Sekarang wajah Hankyung yang terkejut ketika sang istri mencium bibirnya singkat. Hal yang paling jarang dilakukan istrinya itu.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Han !".

-TBC-

Annyeonghaseyo! Aku membawa ff baru lagi nih, rada pasaran sih ya ceritanya, hehehe tapi semoga aku bisa mengemas cerita pasaran ini menjadi cerita yang bagus dan bikin orang pengen baca terus. Maka dari itu, review sangat penting buat aku. Bukan buat ajang gaya-gayaan, tapi buat ngoreksi tulisan aku ini aja yang sebenernya udah layak belum sih? Udah bagus belum sih? Yang harus diperbaikin apanya sih? Ya..gitu-gitu deh.

Ohya, sepertinya aku akan update lama, karena terbentur kuliah dan kegiatan kampus tapi aku akan usahakan buat cepet update kalau banyak yang memaksa

Sekian.

© chosungminnie


End file.
